Summer '97
by Brame Romani
Summary: Mère m'a avoué il y a quatorze ans qu'elle jalousait les glycines qui couvraient les arcades longeant le chemin qui menait à la maison. Univers Alternatif. Sans Magie. POV de Draco.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et ne je me fais pas d'argent en la publiant.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Petite Note** : Voilà un autre O.S de mon cru, en espérant toujours qu'il vous plaira, laissez une review lecteurs/trices ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Summer '96<strong>

Je m'en souviendrai toujours de cet été, celui de nos seize ans.

C'était devenu un rituel de venir chez toi en vacances, depuis notre naissance en fait. Plus précisemment depuis le jour où ta mère avait rencontré la mienne au hasard à son travail et que leur amitié était née. Et depuis ce jour, nous ne fumes jamais séparés même si Père était toujours réticent à l'idée de quitter le luxe de notre Manoir du Whiltshire pour passer quelques jours dans ta maison de campagne dans le Sussex.

Cette maison était pour moi la définition même d'un foyer chaleureux où l'amour était partout. Au contraire, toi, tu me disais que tu trouvais le Manoir tellement beau; tu avais ce ton mélancolique dans la voix quand tu en parlais, comme si tu m'enviais.

En fait nous nous complétions tellement, par nos différences et nos ressemblances.

Au final, nos pères ne le reconnaitront sûrement jamais, mais ils s'étaient toujours entendus. Ils nous jouaient une sorte de mise en scène à deux noises pour nous faire croire qu'ils ne se supportaient pas.

Tu sais, Mère m'a avoué il y a quatorze ans qu'elle jalousait les glycines qui couvraient les arcades longeant le chemin qui menait à la maison. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé l'avouer à ta mère.

Le jardin entourant ta maison était un pur chef d'oeuvre, ta mère avait décidé de laisser la nature faire ce qu'elle voulait et tous cela dans un accord parfait. Tellement parfait, que le jardin du Manoir paraissait triste et sombre à côté de toutes ces couleurs et ces senteurs.

Ton jardin avait été le témoin de nombreux épisodes de nos vies, comme lorsque, enfants, nous jouions aux explorateurs ou quand nous nous baignions dans la mare jouxtant le parterre d'hortensia.

Tous ces souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Ils chamboulent mon esprit avec une telle rapidité que je ne sais pas sur quel souvenir m'arrêter.

Je vois encore toutes ces images qui défilent dans ma tête.

Pendant de courts instants, les traces des souvenirs passés se calquent sur la réalité et je te vois, _toi _sur ce chemin à des âges différents.

A sept ans, lorsque tu disais avoir trouvé un trésor de pirate et qu'il était enterré là et pas ailleurs.

A neuf ans, lorsque ton oncle Sirius avait décidé de nous emmener au bord de la mer et que tu traînais parce que tu prétendais être malade ce jour là.

A quinze ans, quand nous avions fumé notre premier joint et que nos mères avaitent vu les volettes de fumée au-dessus des glycines à travers les fenêtres de la cuisine. Elles nous avaient bien disputé quand même.

Un doux sourire se place alors sur mes lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Et puis, tout ce défilé d'images se fixent enfin sur un souvenir tendre à mes yeux, l'été 1996 quand notre amitié ne devint plus tout à fait innocente.

Sous les arcades, une douce chaleur moite planait. Le Soleil traversait les feuilles des arbres. L'odeur de l'été envahissait tout l'espace. Et sous les arcades, il y avait nous, enfin moi en train de t'embrasser. Ce baiser, notre premier baiser. Innocent, frais, doux comme une caresse. Je me souviens avoir ouvert les yeux et être tombé sur l'image la plus magnifique qui soit. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir peindre pour tenter de représenter au mieux cet instant.

Tes cheveux se balançaient en rythme avec la brise légère du soir, ta peau avait pris une couleur caramel. Tes yeux étaient toujours fermés, profitant encore du baiser. Un léger sourire flottait sur tes lèvres. Tes bras autour de mon cou et les miens sur tes hanches, tes doigts jouant avec mes cheveux; nous étions tellement biens.

Tu avais volé mon coeur lorsqu'enfin tu te décidas à ouvrir les yeux.

Cet éclat si intense, si tu savais, avait déclenché un torrant de sentiments dans tout mon être.

Puis tu avais ris tout simplement me rappelant à la réalité. Je venais de me noyer dans la mer de tes yeux.

Ensuite tu avais amorcé le second baiser, celui-ci étant beaucoup plus sauvage. Tu t'étais pressé contre moi de la plus douce des façons, entamant des mouvements plus que délicieux. Mes mains sur ton corps ne trouvaient pas de point d'ancrage. J'étais avide de connaître ton corps sous toutes les coutures.

Vint alors le moment où tu mordillais ma lèvre et que tu faisais de doux sons qui avaient fini par me faire perdre la tête. Tout cet érotisme me vrillait les synapses.

Nos corps serrés, le souffle court, la chaleur de l'air extérieur et de nos corps avait eu raison de nous.

Je nous revois encore, courrant à en perdre haleine vers l'entrée de la maison. Tout était fait dans l'empressement. Il fut difficile de trouver le chemin le plus court vers ta chambre. Tu étais si impatient, tu me serrais les mains à m'en faire mal, je sentais ta frustration.

Nos parents étaient absents ce soir là. Tu te souviens, nous avions eu un moment de flottement pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autres dans la maison. Et puis tu avais décidé que tu t'en foutais, que ce que tu voulais c'était moi et personne d'autres. Ton regard était franc et me transcenda jusqu'à l'âme.

Soudain, ma mémoire me transporta au moment où, dans ton lit, nos corps collés par la sueur étaient en parfaite communion. Mes gémissement mêlés aux tiens remplissaient la chambre. Je me mouvais en toi si lentement et avec tellement de sensualité que tu gémissais de frustration.

Notre première fois fût fantastique. Nous avions jouis presque en même temps. Repus, la fatigue nous tomba dessus doucement, nos corps enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, je me souviens d'avoir été le premier à me réveiller. Encore une fois, le Soleil était là, traversant les rideaux de ta chambre et diffusait une ambiance douce. Quelques rayons venait toucher ton corps. Je pris plaisir à te regarder dormir, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller avec de beaux reflets, des marques de morsures ornant ton corps. Le silence de la chambre était tellement agréable à cette époque.

Maintenant, Des années ont passé, quatorze ans pour être précis.

Quatorze foutues années que tu es partie sans jamais revenir. La police nous a dit que la thèse de la fugue était plausible. Pour tes parents, tu as décidé de changer de vie, de quitter ton Angleterre natale pour repartir de zéro. Pour moi, tu as tout simplement decidé d'en finir avec la vie.

Parce que malgré tes sourires et notre romance qui fut de courte durée, tu avais toujours cet air mélancolique qui ne te quittait jamais, comme une ombre. Tu étais très sensible, peut être trop. Ta dépression, je la sentais trop à l'époque mais je faisais celui qui ne voyait rien. Ta fragilité émotionnelle, je la voyais s'échapper de tous les pores de ta peau. Tu respirais la tristesse. Mais je t'aimais.

Depuis, ma vie a pris un virage que je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait à l'époque, quand j'étais avec toi des projets plein la tête. J'ai repris le cabinet d'avocat de Père, m'installant dans une éternelle monotonie. Parfois, je repense à toi. Enfin, je devrais dire _souvent_ même.

Parce que même si tu n'es plus là, avec moi, vivant ou mort, ton absence me hante profondémment.

Parfois, je retourne dans le Sussex pour essayer d'y retrouver cette ambiance d'autrefois, de recréer ce que tes parents avait mis tant d'années à bâtir, de te retrouver toi dans mes souvenirs.

Au final, la maison a fini par être laissée à l'abandon, tes parents ne voulant plus vivre dans de passé, le jardin a perdu de ses couleurs et de ses odeurs.

Mais malgré cela, je me dis que je me souviendrai toujours de cet été, celui de nos seize ans où je suis tombé amoureux pour la seule et unique fois.

* * *

><p>Ecrit le 1809/2011.


End file.
